


Sherlock's Ballet Mind Palace: A BalletLock Drawing

by WillowGrove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Dancer Sherlock, Drawing, Fanart, Pictures, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowGrove/pseuds/WillowGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock as a contemporary ballet dancer. With mind palace hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Ballet Mind Palace: A BalletLock Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> [The same pictures](https://willowgrovecreates.tumblr.com/post/149394489457/balletlock-i-have-a-feeling-that-sherlock-as-a) with slightly better quality at my Tumblr.

I have a feeling that Sherlock as a ballet dancer might not be a principal in any big opera house as he would have gotten kicked out of there early on. He wouldn’t want to play the sweet princely characters anyway. Instead he’d be a celebrated and sought after freelance dancer or part of some small avant-garde troupe performing intellectual abstract works not requiring much emotional scope. You know, invented his own job and all…  
  
Here he is as lead in an angry contemporary piece about memory, logic and mind control.


End file.
